I Wanna Try to Love You
by Miya Hideaki
Summary: Summary : Cinta memang begitu rumit. Kenapa juga cinta selalu membuatnya berada dalam pilihan? Padahal ia sendiri benci dengan yang namanya pilihan. Mencintai dua orang sekaligus membuatnya bingung tak karuan. Apalagi ditambah dengan desakan orang-orang di sekitarnya untuk memilih salah satu wanita sebagai pendamping hidupnya. Ia tahu bila ia memilih salah satu, pasti akan ada yang


I Wanna Try to Love You

**(Annyeong haseyo, selamat sore ... buat para EXO-L and readers semua. Aku author baru disini, bakalan buat FF yang menurutku gaje banget. FF ini pure dari imajinasi aku sendiri, walaupun sedikit terinspirasi oleh salah satu drama. Sorry banget gak ada cover juga soalnya gak sempet buat. So, aku mohon bantuan kalian semua buat revisi FF yang aku buat ini. Happy reading and don't forget to review ... ! ^^)**

**Title : I Wanna Try to Love You**

**Author : Miya Hideaki**

**Main Cast : Suho Kim , Kang Sora**

**Rate : T**

**Type : Long **

**Summary :** Cinta memang begitu rumit. Kenapa juga cinta selalu membuatnya berada dalam pilihan? Padahal ia sendiri benci dengan yang namanya pilihan. Mencintai dua orang sekaligus membuatnya bingung tak karuan. Apalagi ditambah dengan desakan orang-orang di sekitarnya untuk memilih salah satu wanita sebagai pendamping hidupnya. Ia tahu bila ia memilih salah satu, pasti akan ada yang terluka. Lalu apa yang akan dilakukan setelah ini?

**Chapter 1: **

"Bisakah kau mendengarkanku, Sora?" kata seorang pria dengan begitu lembut.

"Mwo? Mendengar apa lagi? Bukannya sudah kukatakan berkali-kali, jangan pernah membicarakan itu lagi! Aku melihatnya dengan jelas, tidak ada yang harus kau tutup-tutupi lagi. Semuanya sudah percuma. Kau mengingkari dirimu sendiri, Suho" jawab wanita itu dengan tegar. Ia mencoba menahan gejolak amarahnya. Sekuat tenaga ia menahannya, semua akan sia-sia walaupun sebenarnya tangannya bergetar ketika ia mengucapkan apa yang baru diucapkan tadi.

"Sora? Kumohon ... percayalah kali ini ...!" kata pria itu lagi.

"Suho, berhentilah ... aku muak dengan semuanya! Mulai sekarang berhenti dengan semua ini! Katakan pada mereka, seolah-olah hubungan kita baik-baik saja! Arrasseo ...?"

"Apa yang kau katakan, Sora?" tanya Suho dengan sedikit bergetar.

"Kau mengingkari perjanjianmu kalau kita tidak akan saling mengingkari satu sama lain. Mana buktinya? Kita akan mencoba mencintai satu sama lain, bukankah itu yang kau katakan padaku sebelumnya!" jawab Sora penuh penekanan. Emosinya sekarang sudah tak bisa dibendung lagi, ingin rasanya ia berteriak tapi ia tahu semuanya akan terbuang percuma. Suho tak menyukainya, untuk apa ia bersikap seperti seorang maniak.

"..."

"Aku tahu kau masih mencintai Dr. Jung, tapi tidakkah kau berfikir kalau kau sudah terikat perjanjian denganku!"

"So..."

Belum sempat Suho melanjutkan kalimatnya, Sora sudah mendesaknya dengan cepat. Sepertinya emosi seorang Kang Sora sudah berada di ubun-ubun.

"Kau tahu Suho, awalnya aku tidak mau melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini. Tapi karena melihatmu begitu antusias mau menjalani permintaan terakhir nenekku, aku merasa sedikit iba. Hingga akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menjalani hal bodoh di dunia ini denganmu. Dan sekarang ..." Sora menggantung kalimatnya, dadanya sedikit sesak. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Suho menghianatinya.

"Dan sekarang kau membuat pertahananku runtuh, kau mengingkariku disaat aku sudah terlanjur sedikit membuka hatiku untukmu! Kau tahu Suho-ssi bagaimana rasanya, rasanya sangat sakit sekali ..."

Deg ...

Apa yang dikatakan Sora tadi? Ia sudah sedikit membuka untuk Suho? Itu artinya ...

"Sora ..." Panggil Suho dengan hati-hati. Ia tak mau membuat Sora marah-marah lebih jauh lagi. Cukup melihat Sora menangis dan marah seperti ini. Namun belum sempat Suho meneruskan kalimatnya, lagi-lagi Sora menyelanya. Itu artinya, Sora tak mau mendengar semua kata-kata Suho. Ia lebih memilih melepaskan emosinya dengan cara seperti ini.

"Maka dari itu, jika kau sudah lelah melakukan ini ... berhentilah. Jangan paksa dirimu untuk berpura-pura mencintaiku. Karena aku tahu, dalam hati yang terdalam kau tak mau melakukannya. Aku merasakannya, Suho! Dr. Jung lebih penting daripada aku. Dia mencintaimu dan kau juga mencintainya. Keberadaanku disini seperti sebuah pengganggu. Aku merasa seperti wanita tak tau diuntung!" kata Sora dengan nada yang semakin lemah. Sedikit demi sedikit cairan bening dari pelupuk mata indahnya jatuh mendarat ke tanah perlahan, bagaikan titik – titik hujan yang mengguyur bumi.

Dada Suho semakin sakit melihat keadaan Sora sekarang, ditambah dengan perkataan Sora soal Dr. Jung . Suho merasa iba melihat Sora yang selama ini selalu dia anggap seperti wanita yang kuat, harus menangis seperti ini hanya karena dirinya. Suho tahu dia adalah penyebab semua ini. Tidak seharusnya dia berciuman dan memeluk wanita itu dengan lembut di tempat umum. Air mata Sora terus mengalir membasahi wajahnya yang cantik. Suho semakin iba melihatnya. Dia bingung pada dirinya sendiri. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

'Haruskah aku melakukannya? Haruskah aku memeluknya? Haruskah aku memperlakukannya sama seperti wanita tadi... haruskah?' batin Suho menggigit bibir merahnya keras.

"Sora... Maafkan aku ... kumohon ..." kata Suho melangkahkan kakinya dan merengkuh tubuh Sora. Ia mendekap Sora dengan erat, berharap Sora tak akan melepaskannya. Ia tahu ia adalah penyebab Sora menangis seperti ini. Dan saat inilah ia harus bertanggungjawab atas semuanya dan menenangkan hati Sora. Namun, semakin erat Suho merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Sora, semakin kuat Sora memberontak.

"Suho ... apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku ..." teriak Sora mencoba berontak atas dekapan erat Suho.

"Tidak akan ... aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sampai kau mau memaafkanku Sora!" balas Suho terus merengkuh tubuh Sora.

"lepaskan aku ..."

"Tidak akan ..."

"Lepaskan ..."

"Tidak Nona ..."

Sora tak bisa berontak atas perlakuan Suho terhadapnya, karena ia tahu seberapa keras usahanya melawan Suho itu tak akan ada gunanya. Ingat kekuatan Suho tiga kali lipat dari kekuatan Sora. Sora bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan, jujur ia merasa nyaman dengan dekapan tubuh Suho yang hangat.

'Beginikah kehangatan tubuh seorang pria?' batinnya dalam hati. Sora memejamkan matanya dalam dan perlahan tangisannya berhenti. Akhirnya ia mengalah dan memilih untuk tetap iam dalam pelukan seorang Kim Suho.

.

Angin malam musim gugur semerbak menjatuhkan bunga-bunga sakura dengan indah. Hawa dingin menusuk rusuk tulang dengan mudah, tapi semua itu tak ada apa-apanya dengan yang dirasakan pria ini. Sambil terus berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul, ia memikirkan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Perkataan wanita tadi terus menghujam pikirannya. Layaknya sebilah pisau bedah menusuk dadanya semakin dalam dan semakin dalam. Tapi ia tahu, sebilah pisau tak cukup membelah dadanya. Luka yang disimpan di hatinya terlalu banyak, tak hanya satu. Jadi mau berapapun bilah pisau dokter bedah menghujamnya itu tak akan terasa.

"Kenapa luka ini terus bertambah?"gumam Suho pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kapan aku bisa tersenyum lebar, Tuhan?" gumamnya lagi.

Malam yang mengagumkan. Malam ini merupakan malam yang menjadi pengalaman terburuk dan mengesankan dalam hidupnya. Sambil terus melalui jalanan pria itu terus memikirkan kesalahannya. Kenapa ia begitu mudah menyimpulkan sesuatu, sehingga ia sekarang harus berada dalam dua pilihan. Jung Jessica atau Kang Sora ...? . Jujur ia benci dengan pilihan. Karena dengan pilihan ia akan menyakiti satu diantara keduanya.

**Flashback :**

**1 months ago ...**

"Aku harap kau bisa mengerti dengan semua ini. Ini bukan kemauanku, ini adalah keinginan mereka untuk itu aku harap kita bisa melakukannya bersama-sama. Aku yakin semua akan berjalan dengan mulus jika kita melakukannya dengan hati-hati."

"Mwo ... mudah sekali kau mengatakan semua ini, hah? Kau tahu aku belum menyetujui perjodohan ini, tapi kau mudah sekali mengatakan seperti itu. Kau fikir kau ini siapa, hah?"

"Sora-ssi, aku mohon. Ini adalah permintaan terakhirnya, permintaan terakhir nenekmu. Bisakah kau melakukan ini denganku? Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang, hanya saja tolong hargai nenekmu dan juga keluargaku. Kau tahu bahkan keluargaku terus menekanku agar aku segera menikah denganmu."

"Tidak, aku tidak mau menikah denganmu. Pergilah jauh-jauh dari sini! Jangan bicarakan itu lagi..."

"Kumohon Sora-ssi, jika kau menikah denganku. Mungkin dia akan bertahan lebih lama!"

"Tidak akan, pergilah ... aku muak mendengar semua ini. Perlu kau ingat, aku tidak akan membuat keputusan sebelum hatiku siap!"

"Kau harus segera memutuskan semua ini, karena aku tahu usia nenekmu tidak akan lama lagi. Ingat itu ..."

"Kau bukan Tuhan, jadi jangan pernah berkata seolah-olah kau adalah peramal nyawa nenekku!"

"Sora-ssi ...!"

"..."

"Sora-ssi, kita perlu bicara. Tolong bukakan pintunya, Sora-ssi ... Sora-ssi ...!"

"..."

"Sial ...!"

**Flashback off**

"Hanya karena rumah sakit, aku harus berjuang menanggung semuanya, ayah? Bagimu aku seperti sebuah kelinci percobaan!" kata Suho meratapi nasibnya.

Inilah alasan Suho menyetujui perjodohan dengan Sora, semua ini karena permintaan terakhir Ny. Kang, nenek Sora yang umurnya tinggal beberapa bulan lagi karena menderita serangan jantung. Wanita tua itu merupakan wanita yang paling berjasa dalam hidupnya, karena wanita itu merupakan donatur terbesar yang menyumbangkan dana dan juga obat-obatan untuk rumah sakit yang menjadi tempat bekerjanya sekarang. Sedikit cerita, dulu kehidupan Suho tidaklah seperti ini. Ia bekerja di salah satu rumah sakit besar di Inggris. Namun karena kegagalannya menolong nyawa seorang gadis yang merupakan anak kesayangan dari pemilik rumah sakit itu, hingga akhirnya ia dipecat dan kembali ke Korea. Bekerja di salah satu rumah sakit swasta di Seoul bukanlah keinginannya, itu semua karena paksaan dari sang ayah. Mulai saat itulah ia mengenal beserta keluarganya termasuk Sora. Mengingat bahwa Suho sekarang telah menjadi dokter pribadi keluarga Kang. Sungguh Suho merasa sangat bahagia dengan semua jasa wanita tua itu. Ia merasa jika ia harus membalas semua kebaikan Ny. Kang, agar ia tak terbebani lagi. Apapun yang diinginkan, sudah selayaknya ia mengabulkannya. Walaupun ia harus berkorban kehilangan wanita yang paling dicintainya di dunia ini, Jung Jessica.

'Dan sekarang aku harus mengorbankan salah satunya. Jika aku mempertahankan Si Jung, itu akan menghancurkan diriku sendiri. Karena aku tahu, Si Jung sudah melepasku! Untuk apa aku mempertahankannya. Namun, jika aku memilih Sora itu aku juga harus melakukan semuanya dari awal. Keduanya sama-sama membingungkan!' batin Suho sambil tersenyum getir. Sesekali ia melirik wanita yang di gendongnya, barangkali saja jika wanita itu jatuh tertinggal di jalanan. Bisa-bisa ia mati digantung oleh keluarga Kang.

"Haish, kau ternyata berat juga ya? Berapa berat badanmu, hah?" tanya Suho pada wanita cantik yang digendongnya. Ya Tuhan, ini benar-benar memalukan, bagaimana seorang Kim Suho dokter spesialis bedah termuda di Korea, harus menggendong seorang wanita cantik yang mengenaskan seperti ini. Bagaimana jika ada seseorang yang dikenalnya bertemu dan menanyakan siapa wanita yang digendongnya itu. Apa yang akan dikatakannya, ya?

"Dasar kantung beras, tadi berkata seolah-olah dia yang paling kuat, lalu menangis sejadi-jadinya, dan sekarang malah tidur nyenyak di gendonganku. Apa-apaan dia ini? Emosinya mudah sekali berubah... kalau aku jadi dia, aku akan menggantungkan diriku dan menyelamatkan harga diriku!" kata Suho dengan keras.

.

Jalanan Kota Seoul semakin sepi, lalu lalang kendaraan mulai berkurang drastis. Sama seperti tadi, angin musim gugur terus saja berlalu. Membuat pria satu ini mendesah sebal. Hawa dingin terus menusuk kulit putihnya.

"Bagaimana aku membawa pulang wanita ini? Haruskah aku membawanya pulang ke rumahnya dan mendapati seorang wanita tua terbangun kaget karena terganggu tidurnya. Bukankah itu tidak etis jika membawa wanita ini pulang ke rumahnya tengah malam begini. Baiklah sekarang kau tidur saja di rumahku, bagaimana?" gumam Suho pada wanita yang ada di depannya yang tengah tertidur pulas.

"Dasar karung beras ... kau cantik juga kalau tidur!" kata Suho tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri.

Perlahan Suho membuka pintu apartement mewah miliknya. Sekuat mungkin ia berjalan menuju saklar untuk menyalakan lampu dengan tetap menggendong si kantung beras yang sudah terlelap tidur di alam mimpinya.

"Tidurlah dengan nyenyak Nona, setelah ini aku akan memikirkan semuanya dari awal! Aku akan memilih. Mencintai orang yang sudah melepasku atau mencintai orang yang sudah sedikit membuka hati untukku. Walaupun sebenarnya aku tak tahu isi hatimu. Jangan berubah, pertahankan semuanya. Maka aku akan memberikan pilihan terbaik untukmu!" tukas Suho panjang lebar pada Sora.

"Selamat tidur, Nona ..."

Cup ...

"Lupakan semua hari panjangmu denganku tadi ..."

Suho mendekatkan bibir indahnya pada kening Sora.


End file.
